Chapter 7 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *Thunder Bolt *Thunder Rage *Trial Stew *Boo's Sheet x5 Badges: *Multibounce *Power Bounce *Mega Rush P *Mega Rush *Chill Out *First Attack *Power Rush *Power Rush P *Power Plus x2 *Ice Power *Jumpman *P-Up, D-Down *Quick Change *Simplifier x2 Fahr Outpost Head right after coming out of the pipe. Continue on right dodging enemies until you reach the actual town. Talk to the mustache'd bob-omb with Bobbery out. Leave Fahr Outpost and go back through the pipe to Rogueport sewers. Searching for General White Enjoy. In Rogueport Sewers, go down a floor and right. You'll find a room with a giant blue switch. Go past that into the next room. There's another room with a giant blue switch. Take the right pipe to Petalburg. Talk to Kroop (mayor). Go back to sewers. Go left a room. Take the right pipe to Keelhaul Key. Go to the camp and talk to purple bob-omb. Also give Frankie the ring that you got for his trouble. Go back to sewers. Go left another room and go up out of the sewers. Go to the Pianta Parlor and get 204 Tokens. Exchange them all for Power Rush (6) badges. Sell whatever badges you don't think you'll need in the badge shop. Keep Multibounce, Power Rushes, Mega Rush, Power Bounce, Chill Out, Jumpman, Simplifiers, Quick Change, and TBD. Take the blimp to Glitzville. Go into the cafe and talk to the bartender. Go back to Rogueport sewers to the warp pipe rooms. In the right warp pipe room, enter the left warp pipe to go to Great Tree. Talk to the first Puni you see in the Great Tree. Go back to sewers. Go into left room, left pipe to Poshley Heights. Talk to dad bob-omb. Pick the 4th option. Say yes to everything else. He'll take all your coins but then give them back. You'll get a document. Go back to the sewers and go to Twilight Town. Talk to the guy near the inn. Go back to the sewers. Go back to Fahr Outpost. Talk to mustache'd bob-omb. Go to General White's home and keep jumping on him until he wakes up. Talk to mustache again. Go left a screen and talk to mustache. Launch to the moon. The Moon Equip all badges. Go left. Continue left until you see the base in the background. Go to the top left of the area. Change to Bobbery and explode the cracked rock. Go in pipe to the base. X-Naut Fortress Forced battle with X-Nauts. The notes say "Murder Everything," so I think that applies with this battle as well Go right until you reach a lighted panel room. Follow the panels and get the keycard at the end. Go back out and down the elevator 1 floor. Go right. Enter passcode 014029 into terminal. Enter door and do Thwomp Gameshow. Pick 3rd, 4th, 2nd, 3rd, and 1st options. Get keycard. Enter elevator and go down a floor. Go to the far left door. Another lighted panel room. Follow the slightly discolored panels. Get keycard. Go out to the far right door now on the opposite end. Go into Grodus's office. Get keycard on desk. Go back to previously unused elevator (marked with red light). Go down a floor. Go left into another lighted panel room. Keep in mind that the panels go reverse at the end. Get keycard at end. Go across hall into right room. Insert 3 key cards in order. Unlock door. Use Bobbery to reach blue switch. Paper in between bars. Use Vivian to get past wall on conveyor belt. Go up elevator and across to get to pipe into background. Switch to Koops while in background. Go right until you get to pipe surrounded by bars. Back in foreground, hit blue switch with Koops. Go up stairs that appear and drop down onto airplane platform down below. Airplane across to get keycard. Go back up to the point where you can get to the top of the stairs and insert keycard. Enter door and fight Magnus von Grapple 2.0. Post Chapter 7 - Bowser Segment With Bowser, try to open door to museum. Post Chapter 7 - X-Naut Fortress - Rogueport Sewers Go down to TEC and talk to it. Go back up in the elevator two floors. Go two doors to the left to reach the teleporter room. Teleport back to Rogueport Sewers. Go down to TTYD. Enter TTYD. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters